


Just Perfect

by OffCenter



Series: Complications [12]
Category: Moonlight (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-29
Updated: 2008-08-29
Packaged: 2018-03-31 17:41:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3986965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OffCenter/pseuds/OffCenter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's been an accident<br/>(Complications Epilog)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Perfect

All three agree that one day Beth will be changed. What they haven't pinned down is when and how. Beth is convinced that Josef becoming Mick's sire means dual sires are possible. And that's what she wants. They've talked it to death, researched all the variables, but haven't found anything that either supports or absolutely contradicts the possibility.

In the meantime they both enjoy her blood on a regular basis, and she's had tastes of theirs many times as well – Josef is notorious for taking precautions, and that's one he's refused to negotiate on. He pointed out that her work and her association with vampires put her at a much higher risk of accidental death than most people; having had their blood will make her body somewhat more resistant to death and may start the change if she's killed unexpectedly. It's no guarantee, but better than nothing.

None of them expects her to have a run-in with a drunk driver on a sunny summer afternoon.

Josef and Mick are both listed as her emergency contacts. The hospital is unable to reach Mick, but as soon as her name is mentioned at Josef's office the call is relayed to Orm, who wakes Josef. He's on his way within moments, and Orm is dispatched to collect Mick.

Beth's in bad shape. Both legs fractured, shattered pelvis, chest trauma, multiple organ damage, brain swelling; the doctor seems very surprised she's still breathing on her own. Josef looks Beth over with a clinical eye. Their blood is keeping her alive like he'd hoped, but he wants her away from mortals now. He smiles winningly at the doctor as he feels Mick's approach, thanks her for doing what she could, then gently knocks her out.

Mick and Orm take in the scene at once. Mick disconnects Beth from the monitors and scoops her up, glad she's unconscious. Orm escorts them out at vampire speed while Josef runs interference, knocking out several people as gently as possible. They meet at the limo, and Mick and Josef pull off her stained hospital gown and start to drain Beth as soon as the doors close. As he drives, Orm calls the Cleaner. He arranges to have Beth's records and the hospital's surveillance footage for the past hour destroyed and Josef's car picked up.

As Beth's heart slows Josef bites his wrist, dripping just enough blood for a single swallow into her mouth and massaging her throat until she swallows, then switching with Mick. She starts to drink on her own quickly. They continue to alternate back and forth until she lies back, and both watch anxiously for a moment until her body starts to visibly heal.

Soon she smiles, fangs extended, before sitting up and putting an arm around each of them.

And then they're three.

~~~~~~

She knew what to expect, but Beth is still surprised by how ravenous she is when she wakes up. She grabs at the glass Josef offers her, draining it quickly, mmmming over the incredible smell and taste. She really appreciates his keeping her glass filled until she's able to slow down. And she finally does, licking her lips and asking, "So what happened? I was on my way back to the office after lunch, and that's all I remember."

Josef fills her in, dispassionately describing the damage to her body after she was struck crossing the street. She nods, stretching, looking at her unmarred body thoughtfully. It looks almost the same, but her awareness of it is different. She remembers how she'd felt on the Black Crystal; this isn't the same, not really, but the same sense of power and invulnerability is present. She flaps a hand at Mick and swats at Josef for their amused patience, then her eyes widen as she realizes neither said anything.

"It worked? It worked!" She looks from one to the other then closes her eyes, feeling the connection. Not as strong as she'd expected, but there. Both of them. She takes a shaky, unnecessary breath, pulling them both closer, kissing first one then the other, unaware her fangs have run back out until she tastes blood. She starts unbuttoning Mick's shirt but Josef grabs her wrists, nipping her neck gently.

"Not in the car. We'll be home soon." Beth shakes her head, struggling to pull free, then moans as Josef bites harder and Mick kisses her roughly, biting at her lips and tongue and rubbing his tongue over her fangs until his blood fills her mouth. Suddenly she's lifted and turned and it's Josef kissing her, Mick's fangs in her neck. She bumps noses with Josef suddenly as the car stops and Orm announces they're home. She takes another slow breath, shaken by the ferocity of her need and desire for both Josef and Mick, for their bodies and their blood.

She shakes her head as Josef offers her the hospital gown, stepping out of the limo nude and feeling the setting sun prickle uncomfortably at her skin. She turns in a slow circle, eyes and ears picking up a thousand times more than they did before, then yelping as she's swept up and over Mick's shoulder as he heads for the door.

Josef is still talking quietly with Orm at the limo and looks up as she calls out, "You'd better hurry, or we'll start without you!" and she's pleased that her new senses let her see his swift movement to their side. He swats her ass as he passes them, opening the door for Mick.

Mick and Josef share a look, then head to Josef's bedroom. It's familiar and comfortable – she smells both Josef and Mick's scents as well as the scent of her human body. It marks the space as home, though she's never lived here. Mick deposits her in the spacious bathroom and she notices for the first time how badly she stinks of hospital. She starts the shower as the men strip, stepping under the warm spray just ahead of them.

Beth wiggles happily as they wash her thoroughly, kissing first one, then the other, then pulling them both into a three-way kiss that makes her toes curl and her fangs run out yet again. The sensation is peculiar, but good – a strange mix of arousal and the sort of mouth-watering hunger set off by the smell of something wonderful to eat. She giggles suddenly at the mental picture of fang erections before her mind veers lower and she gropes both Josef and Mick.

Josef laughs as he captures her hands. "Clean body, dirty mind. You're just my kind of woman, Turner." Mick turns off the water and grabs a couple towels, drying Beth as she struggles with Josef, then drying Josef before himself. He tosses the towels aside and shoves the others none too gently towards the bedroom. They're still squabbling as he sprawls out on the bed and grins until they both look his way.

Two sets of nostrils flare as Beth and Josef both move quickly to the bed, Beth surprising herself with her own speed. She moves to kiss Mick, but he and Josef flip her suddenly to her back, and Josef pins her easily, grinning down at her. She wriggles, trying to get her legs free so she can wrap them around his hips, but he keeps her in place, nuzzling her gently, scoring her breasts with his fangs. She finally stills, panting, and he rewards her with a long kiss before drawing back just a bit.

"Who am I, Beth?" Beth looks at him like he's sprouted horns.

"I thought I was the one who'd been hit by a car, not you! You're Josef, idiot." Josef shakes his head, releasing her suddenly and moving to pin down Mick, kissing him roughly before asking the same thing.

Mick grins, rubbing up against Josef. "You're my sire, Josef." Beth's eyes widen with sudden realization of what's happening, and both Josef and Mick smile at her as Josef moves back over her, pinning her securely. They both feel her confusion, and Josef raises an eyebrow, waiting for her question.

"When you claimed Mick, it wasn't like this. It was pretty rough. Will this still work?"

Mick grins as Josef answers, "He needed that. I don't think you do. Do you?"

She shakes her head, smiling up at him, and he looks in her eyes as he repeats the question. She smiles happily and answers, "You're my sire, Josef," then he sinks his fangs into her throat, sucking hard for a long moment. She feels the bond strengthen, feels his affection and love through it. He pulls back and bites his wrist, offering it to her, and she takes it eagerly, every swallow intensifying her awareness of him until her head is spinning. He pulls away after a moment, and Mick is suddenly over her, kissing Josef's blood off her lips before he repeats the question. She grins happily at him and answers, and he pulls her up to him as he kneels up, biting just where Josef did. She moans as their bond strengthens in turn, head falling back.

Josef moves behind her until she's pressed between them. He leans past Beth to bite deeply into Mick's throat, then they're both urging her to drink from the wound. She feels them both at her throat, biting but then licking rather than sucking as she swallows Mick's blood, feels their love and desire for her.

It seems like an eternity that they continue shifting her back and forth to drink from one then the other as they both drink her blood. Beth feels like she's floating, lost in sensation, overwelmed by the intensity of the bond.

The bond finally recedes slightly. She's pressed against Mick's chest, legs around his waist, with Josef pressed against her back. He shifts away slightly and she feels his fingers, cool and slick as they slide over then into her ass. She moans and pushes back eagerly and he removes his fingers and slides easily into her, pulling her back against his chest as she turns her head to kiss him.

Mick teases his fingers over her slick folds until she growls warningly and tightens her legs around him, pulling him closer. He goes willingly, lifting her just enough to slide home. Beth tightens around both of them, panting as her body pulses with waves of pleasure, then yelping as Josef and Mick bite her the same time. She can't stop her hips from bucking between them, and all three of them lose themselves for long minutes as their bodies rock in climax after climax.

Beth's finally aware of being eased gently down on the bed, of her boys pressing up against either side of her.

This morning she was human. Tonight she's a vampire. It wasn't how she expected her day to end, but as far as she's concerned, it's just perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Set in August 2011, this is the ending of the Complications series.


End file.
